The Whispers of OceanClan
by Anthly
Summary: Chestnutpaw is just your average WindClan cat. She grows up, becomes an apprentice and works towards warriorhood, but even the best warriors face difficulties. One day she hears tales of a forgotten Clan in the north, but no one believes them except herself and her ancestors. When the tables turn, what will she choose? Family, friendship or faith?


**Please note:** I do not own the Warriors Series or anything contained in the original books, they are (c) Erin Hunter. All the characters in my fanfiction were created by myself; any similarities are simply coincidences, I have not read all of the books. I also may not be able to update regularly, it depends where my muse takes me.

* * *

The sun slowly rose from the horizon line, the weak new-leaf rays barely reaching the awakening camp. A handful of warriors and apprentices were already starting to wake, preparing themselves for the dawn patrol and the challenges they would face.  
As usual, Wildstar was already wide awake. Her name suit the WindClan leader well if you thought about it one way; her fur was long and rough, quite often in a state (particularly in mornings like now). Despite this gruff look, the tortoiseshell point leader was actually the most pure-hearted leader WindClan had had for several generations, or at least she was as close as they were going to get.

**"Good morning Cinnamonstripes."** the leader's voice was always soft for her sister. Even softer for her single niece, Chestnutkit.  
**"Morning Wildst-." **a squeal of delight erupted from Chestnutkit as she realised her aunt had arrived. Like any kit, she looked up to her leader, aspiring to reach that same level one day. The fact that the leader was related to her just gave that little bit of an ego-boost.  
**"Wildstar! Wildstar! Wildstar, I'm an apprentice tomorrow! Isn't that great? Do you have my mentor planned out? Can you tell me? I hope it's you, is it you? Or mum! It's not Puddlestorm is it? She's really grumpy."** Chestnutkit rambled on, jumping up and down, so obviously excited for the ceremony she would be receiving that next day. Shame she had to share it with her brother, Ebonykit. She wanted everyone to be watching _her_, not him. Still, better than no ceremony.  
**"Sorry little one, it's a surprise!"** Wildstar replied, a grin spreading across her maw at the excitement of Chestnutkit.  
**"No! I bet you've told Ebonykit. He always knows everything, why can't you tell me first for once?"** she complained. Cinnamonstripes took on a rather embarrassed look at the whining of her only daughter.  
**"He knows as much as you do, Chestnutkit. Relax."** Cinnamonstripes purred, licking Chestnutkit's head. This earned the mother a playful smack on the head, a retaliation against the hints of a wash. She had been washed more and more frequently as of late; Chestnutkit put it down to her mother wanting her ceremony being perfect, but that didn't make the whole ordeal any less unpleasant.  
**"Why don't you go and see your brother? I think I just saw him head off to Pinetree."** it wasn't a suggestion, it was a subtle command. Reluctantly, the brown spotted tabby left the nursery in search of her twin brother and the Medicine Cat, Ebonykit and Pinetree. Sure enough they were both there, Ebonykit staring wide eyed at a pile of berries sitting on the floor and a lifeless grey squirrel, adjacent to the fruits.

**"Ooh, can I have a bit of squirrel please?"** Chestnutkit asked the pair. Ebonykit looked at her, his jaw slack, but he said nothing. Pinetree just pushed the dead rodent away before answering.  
**"Not this time, Chestnutkit. Care to tell your sister why, Ebonykit?"** the tom cat meowed, wiping his paws on a bit of wet moss, instructing Ebonykit to do the same on his own ball of moss.  
**"These are Deathberries. We think this squirrel ate some and it died. Pinetree said that some warriors and apprentices die when they eat them. We need to find a way to get rid of the squirrel."** Ebonykit explained the scenario bluntly and without emotion. Normally he was all hyped up about herbs, but he hated the idea of the death of a cat. He shivered and washed his paws again on the same piece of moss before pushing another bundle towards Chestnutkit. She didn't notice at first, her attention was foxed on the squirrel and the collection of dark berries sitting on a leaf before the three of them.  
**"Correct, well done! Now, I don't want to take any chances so I'm going to take both of you down to the pond. Don't lick your paws or fur, you need to wash yourself in the water."  
**Pinetree meowed, obviously proud. With the way the Medicine Cat and Ebonykit went on, you would think the pair were father and son! But that wouldn't be possible anyway. Everyone knew that you weren't allowed to have kits if you were a Medicine Cat.

Chestnutkit couldn't wait to leave camp. For a five moon old verging on six moons, the nursery was getting very stuffy, and so was the camp. Chestnutkit did try running away several times in an attempt to explore the moors herself, only to be caught and dragged back by Pinetree. It got to the point where he just picked her up by the scruff so she couldn't run anymore.

**"Here we are. The pond is quite big today, thank StarClan."** the medicine cat sighed with relief. He gestured with his tail for Chestnutkit and Ebonykit to wash their paws at opposite ends of the pond. The second Chestnutkit dipped her paws in the still waters, she pulled them back again.  
**"The water is too cold!"** she mewled to Pinetree. He simply pursed his lips and shook his head.  
**"Doesn't matter. Wash or die. You're almost an apprentice, grow up."** Chestnutkit was taken aback by the bluntness of his tone. She quickly turned back to the pond and continued washing, the fur on her paws becoming soaked. What she didn't get was why she had to wash herself, she hadn't touched the berries. She considered asking the older cat why, but the idea was soon swept away; she didn't want to be told off again. Perhaps Pinetree was right, it was time to grow up.

**"There we are. Come on, we should be getting back now; no doubt your mother will be panicking on your whereabouts."** several minutes later after Pinetree had finished washing his own paws, they started to return home. Chestnutkit insisted that Pinetree didn't carry her all the way back. She was grown up, she was ready to face the world.


End file.
